American Beauties
by kitty-ray
Summary: Oh the good old South and the beautiful country. Where men grow up men and women grow up pretty! Lucy knows this for a fact. She's seen plenty of good people grow up good. She was on that track until some City Boy with pink hair and a good singing voice comes and messes up her world. It's a whirl wind of love at Heartfilia's Ranch. NaLu, GruVia, GaLe, Jerza, ElfEver. Western Au!


**Kitty: This is inspired by country songs that I'm just listening to and that I'm in the country mood so yeah.**

**Levy: Ooh! I bet this will be good! **

**Lucy: Me too!**

**Kitty: I don't own Fairy Tail or any country songs I will use later on. Enjoy!**

* * *

"C'mon, guys! I wanna ride the ferris wheel!" Lucy shouted as she ran ahead of the group. The ground was soft as she ran through the grass, which clung to her brown cowgirl boots she just bought a week ago. The summer air was fresh and had a hint of cinnamon they use for the apple fritters.

Loke ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Wait for everyone, Luce! We know your excited but damn! The ferris wheel can wait!" he said. Lucy giggled and swatted his hand away. She let her eyes scan his outfit. Old beat up boots he had forever, mud stained blue jeans, plaid red and blue shirt that buttons up with two pockets on each side and rolled up to his elbows, and finally, his white cowboy hat his dad gave him some years ago and the matching belt.

Lucy smiled and grabbed his hat and ran. She laughed as he followed her to the gates of the fair. What can she day? It matched her blue plaid shirt and frayed shorts. The braids in her hair complimented the outfit.

The boy finally caught her when she got to the entrance. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he spun her around and listened to her squeal. "PUT ME DOWN, LOKE!" she yelled. He laughed and set her down.

"That was hilarious, Leo!" Gray said when he walked up to Loke with Juvia clapping her hands together and laughing. She looked at Lucy, who crossed her arms and pouted. "Juvia thought that was pretty funny, too, Lu."

Lucy uncrossed her arms and smiled. She examined her friends' outfits. Gray wore the same thing as Loke but with a gray shirt and a black cowboy hat. Juvia had on a white strapless dress with a brown belt right in the middle of the stomach and a jean jacket was held loosely in her arms. Her wavy blue hair had a brown head band with a large yellow butterfly and brown cowgirl boots.

The blonde turned around to pay for everyone. "Tickets for four, please!" The woman smiled at her and handed her the tickets. "Here ya go, Hun. Have fun tonight! And don't have too much to drink! You shouldn't have any but if you're gonna meet up with Cana..." she trailed off. Lucy laughed. "Don't worry, Mrs. Bisca. We'll be safe."

The woman smiled and nodded. They walked off into the fair as some guy singing Florida Georgia Line's Round Here blasted throughout the fair. Lucy hummed and ran ahead of them and to the direction of the stage. "I'm goin' ahead! I wanna see if I can get a spot for performin' tonight!" she yelled to everyone. They nodded and she ran off.

The teen at the booth who had the unfortunate pleasure of working in the heat. She rested her head on her hand, her blue hair was covered with a red visor and the red and white stripes looked horrible. "Hey, Levs. See ya working the karaoke booth this year." Lucy said.

Levy looked up to Lucy then rested her head on the table. "It stinks like cow patties and to make it worse, Gajeel's working the booth across from me and taunting me with his muscles!" She groaned. Lucy looked over to see Gajeel wearing the same shirt as Levy. He was lifting boxes, flexing his muscles. Lucy made a sound of approval. "I could watch that any day."

Levy hit her arm. "He's mine!" Lucy laughed and turned back to the girl. "Alright. Where can I sign up?" Her friend pointed a piece of paper that was almost full. Taking the pen, the girl wrote her name under some guy's she never met before. _I'm next, huh? Time to show everyone what I've hidden all these years._

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! Y'ALL READY FOR SOME MORE GOOD OL' COUNTRY MUSIC?" The DJ yelled to the crowd. They cheered. The DJ laughed and spoke into the mic again. "OKAY! I HEAR YA! NOW GET READY FOR THIS NEWBIE THAT RECENTLY CAME TO OUR SMALL TOWN! SINGING LITTLE BIT OF EVERYTHING, IT'S NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

A pink haired boy walked up onto the stage with a cocky smirk. His blue jean shirt matched his jeans, which were stained with mud and dirt. His brown boots were visible under his pants. He tipped his white hat and adjusted his belt. "How y'all doin' tonight?" he asked, voice deep and husky. You could practically hear the desperate in the girls' screams.

Natsu laughed and talked again. "Well, how about I stop talking and sing for y'all?" The crowd screamed again. He motioned for the music to start up. The DJ gave a thumbs up and the music started playing.

_I wish I could take a cab down to the creek_  
_And hang a disco ball from an old oak tree_  
_Smoke and drink once in a while_  
_Somehow it'd be good for me_  
_I want a cool chick that'll cook for me_  
_But'll dance on the bar in her tan bare feet_  
_And do what I want when I want and she'll do it with me_

Lucy leaned back on the table. "Who is he?" she asked Levy. Levy looked up to look at the man. "Oh, him?" she asked. "That's Natsu Dragneel. He'll be starting as a senior in high school with us next week. He recently moved to town after his father said that he needs to help his grandma after her hip surgery." Lucy nodded and continue listening.

_I don't need too much of nothing_  
_I just wanna sing a little chill song_  
_Get my groove on_  
_Pour something strong_  
_Down in my drink_  
_Oh, I know_  
_That I don't need a whole lot of anything_  
_I just want a little bit of everything_  
_Na na na na, na na na na_  
_I just want a little bit of everything_  
_Na na na na, na na na na_

"Who's this bum, sis?" Loke asked as he walked up to her. Lucy pointed to the name above her. "Natsu Dragneel? What the hell kind of name is that?" Lucy shrugged.

_Now I don't need a garage full of cars_  
_But I'll take a whole box of Cuban cigars_  
_And I'll smoke 'em nice and slow_  
_Like they were good for me_  
_Don't need a ranch or a big piece of land_  
_But I like to get a little bit of dirt on my hands_  
_A big ol couch in a big ol room_  
_Still feels lonely when it's just you_  
_Yes it does_

Lucy said goodbye to Levy and her brother then began making her way to the stage. She pushed several girls out of the way just to get to the front.

_I don't need too much of nothing_  
_I just wanna sing a little chill song_  
_Get my groove on_  
_Pour something strong_  
_Down in my drink_  
_Oh, I know_  
_That I don't need a whole lot of anything_  
_I just want a little bit of everything_  
_Na na na na, na na na na_  
_I just want a little bit of everything_  
_Na na na na, na na na na_

Natsu walked to the edge of the stage where Lucy was standing. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

_A little bit of everything_  
_Under the sun_  
_So, when I kick back basking in it_  
_I'll be OK with what I've done_  
_Still having fun_

Lucy watched as Natsu as he dance on the stage. A girl pushed her a little. "Oops. Sorry, Hun. Guess I should watch where I walk for now on," she said. Lucy looked at the girl. Her short white hair was visible under her hat. She was wearing the same shirt as Lucy but yellow and tan jeans with white cowgirl boots. "See ya around, Lu! Hope ya ranch's doin' good!"

_Cause I don't need too much of nothing_  
_I just wanna sing a little chill song_  
_Get my groove on_  
_Pour something strong_  
_Down in my drink_  
_Oh, I know_  
_That I don't need a whole lot of anything_  
_I just want a little bit of everything_  
_Na na na na, na na na na_  
_I just want a little bit of everything_  
_Na na na na, na na na na_  
_I just want a little bit of everything_  
_Yeah yea yea_  
_Whoa, whoa, oh yeah_

The song ended and Lucy began to make her way to the stage. Just as she was about to walk onto the stage, Natsu walked down the steps. He looked at her then smiled. "Hey. Aren't you the blonde that was at the front of the stage?" he asked. Lucy smirked and grabbed the mic from his hand. "Stick around and find out." And she walked up onto the stage, leaving Natsu standing there.

"How y'all doing today?" Lucy asked the crowd. They cheered. The girl laughed and brought the mic up to her lips again. "I'm glad that y'all are enjoyin' this fair that our town has every year and that most people 'round here grew up on. Well, Ima stop talking and sing for you people. Here comes Who I am by Jessica Andrews!"

_If I live to be a hundred_  
_And never see the seven wonders_  
_That'll be alright_  
_If I don't make it to the big leagues_  
_If I never win a Grammy_  
_I'm gonna be just fine_  
_Cause I know exactly who I am_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_  
_The spitting image of my father_  
_And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan_  
_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_  
_But I've got friends that love me _  
_And they know just where I stand_  
_It's all a part of me_  
_And that's who I am_

_So when I make a big mistake_  
_And when I fall flat on my face_  
_I know I'll be alright_  
_Should my tender heart be broken_  
_I will cry those teardrops knowing _  
_I will be just fine_  
_Cause nothing changes who I am_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_  
_The spitting image of my father_  
_And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan_  
_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_  
_But I've got friends that love me _  
_And they know just where I stand_  
_It's all a part of me_  
_And that's who I am_  
_I'm a saint and I'm a sinner_  
_I'm a loser; I'm a winner_  
_I am steady and unstable_  
_I'm young, but I am able_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_  
_The spitting image of my father_  
_And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan_  
_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_  
_But I've got friends that love me _  
_And they know where I stand_  
_It's all a part of me_  
_And that's who I am_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_  
_The spitting image of my father_  
_And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan_  
_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_  
_But I've got friends that love me _  
_And they know where I stand_  
_It's all a part of me_  
_And that's who I am_  
_That's who I am_

Everyone cheered and she laughed as she walked off the stage. Natsu stood there, leaning on a pole, smirking. "Quite a performance there, doll." Lucy scoffed. Walking up to him, the girl put her hands on her hip. "My name isn't Doll. It's Lucy. Remember the name. You'll be hearing it a lot in this town."

She walked off. Natsu crossed his arms and let his eyes wonder down to her ass. "And I know you're looking at my ass!" The man chuckled then walked to the DJ.

"Find somethin' interestin', Salamander?" the blonde haired man asked. Natsu shrugged. "Don't know, Laxus. But if the girls are all babes like that one, I'm going to be staying for a _long_ while..."

* * *

"Dad! We're home!" Lucy called out to her father. Setting down the teddy bears that Loke got her at the many booths, she walked upstairs to her father's study. Careful not to make too much noise to wake Elfman or Mirajane, the people her father hired to help with work on the ranch and housework, Lucy tip-toed down the halls.

"Daddy? What are you doin'?" she asked her father. Jude looked up from his paper work and walked to his daughter. He let a smile grace his tired face. "Just looking at the budget for this month. Have to make sure we have enough for the new ranch hand that starting tomorrow." Lucy stared at him. "New ranch hand? Daddy. We have eight ranch hands not including Loke. Why do we need a new one?"

Jude sighed and walked back over to his desk. "I don't wanna talk about it right now. Just go to bed and we'll talk later." Lucy rolled her eyes and walked to her room and changed her clothes to a nightgown.

Laying in her bed, she pulled out the locket she always keeps by the side of her bed. Inside was a picture of her mom and her favorite horse, Carla. She left her to Lucy after she died. Layla had her since she was six, so now the horse is standing on her last legs. She put up the locket and closed her eyes, then dreamed of some pink haired boy singing her favorite Luke Bryan song.

* * *

**Kitty: Being from the South, this is so much fun to write. I finally get to use my Southern slang!**

**Lucy: The Southern Belle is coming out to play.**

**Levy: Oh my...**

**Kitty: If you need a visual for what Juvia's dress looks like, here it is: www. modcloth shop/ dresses/ country - craft - festival - dress**  
**(No spaces!) GOODNIGHT OR MORNING!**


End file.
